Pitch's Weiner
by OncestQueen
Summary: Jack loves Pitch's weenie all night long.


it was the beginning of his career. adam sandler had nothin in hiz lyfe yet. no beg dreems or projects. he wasz penieless and hoplezz... 1 dey in mid joon he was cryin on sidewalk in misorie wen a hot stud of a man came up 2 heem. he was big muskulair and hot omg. his weiner wasnt standin but it was poking out anyway n adam liked it lots he thought it was bewtifale. luv at first site. adam serched his brane 4 words...

"who r u/? u look FIne!" adam sandler said to the man. the man brushed back his mullet and felt his mustache. "Me? HUH! im HULK HOGAN-MM brother." adam sandler was so exited. thee hulk hogan? adam sandler has had an erection for julk hogan ever since child birth. he loves hulk hogan. "would u like to come ovr to my apartment" afam sandler said, "i have hamburger." hulk hogan chuckled, "ye of course, i have cheese melts we could use to make hulkster cheeseburgers." adam sandler nods with satisfaction. as they walk up the steps to adam's apartment, adam sandler slaps hulk's firm booty. "i want ur bite" adam says. "MM BROTHER" hulk chuckles under his breath. Adam opens the door and they walk in

"wow nise place... uhh... wat ur name?" hulk said nervosely. "adam teehee homoyoloswag420blazeit" adam sed playfuly. hulk was overcome by desire and he slobbered all ovr adam, using his teeth as cutting instruments. he was so hot his cloths were burning off. the embers frum the burning cloth tickled at first as they hit adam's delicate skin, but sudenly they burned harshley and adam cryed out in distrez. "hulk bby it hurtss!" hulk kissed adams booboos to make him feel better and adams skin tickled and tingled. hulk kept smotherin adam with his hot lip connections as adam monased beeneath him in ekstassy. adam wrigled with pleasure as hulk used his burninhg flesh to remove adams unnecessary clothing..

"o hulky baby,,," adam sandler said as he took a moment to look upon hulk hogans ripped, sweaty body. " u r more handsome than i evr dreamed of u bein." hulk hogan chuckled, "I kno im prety hot aren't i" he said as he flexed his muscles. the last of adam's shoes have now burnt off. adam was now completely tony stark naked. it is now. they must come together and do the nasty. hulk walked in towards adam, pressing his lips against his. "adam sandler, y cant it always be like this," hulk hogan whispered in adam sandler's ear, "y cant we just run away." adam sander took a moment to look into hulk hogans deep hazel eyes, "u wanna leave all of this?" adam motioons to his beautiful house. "yes, adam sandler, we gotta run away. u c, adam, i have a hek and now the popo are after me. but we must mak love tonight. no regrets, just lov." Hulk hogan pushes adam onto his squeeky twin sized bed and plants his seeds into adam sander's womb. "i can feed ur seeds kicking!" adam sandler giggled

adam writhed in joyous pleasure as the seeds tickled his innards. the sensation of their being in his organs was almoist 2 mucho grandes. his colon swelled with arousal and hulk could smell the smells of poopy and love. he had 2 get a taste he slid his tungue inside and sampled the delicacy... the pure heaven of adam's seedful blizz. adam was screeching in happiness and nothin was bettah den dis. he thot of hulk and how he wanted 2 run away... was it worth it? was it worth it 2 run away his hole life jus to bee with hulk? the sudden realization that ther was a rod deep inside his anuse answered his question. his desire overflowed all over hulks abdomen. hulk's frankenweenie poked into adams stomak cuz it was jsut so frikken long oh my god. adam squealed like a littel piggie with joi. "hulk bb, i will run away witchu... u r 2 hot to exist. screw my career in da movie industry. ill just make randum comedies 4 all eternity cuz ppl like those n will make tons of money so we can live forever n together... oh hulk!" n with that, hulk neighed like a valiant stallion... a joyous steed... as he tore threw adam's esophagus.

suddenly jazzy music started to flow through the windows. adam sandler twitched, "hulk babes, we mus stuop. i have jus come up w/ the best movie idea since jack and jill." hulk pulled his weenie out of adam sandler. "what is is adam bb?" adam looked into hulk's eyes again, "jack and jill 2." adam jumped out of bed and ran out into the street, his weenie slapping against his juicy thighs. "AdaM U canT RUN OUT INTO THE STREET nakeD!" hulk screeched. suddenly, adam stops like a deer in headlights. a car was coming right towards him. "o my stars of david theres a car comin right 2 me!" adam screamed! "adam bb u r gon die MM BROTHR!" hulk started to cry. hulk hogan started to throw potato chip at the car that was hurdling towards his love. the care ran over adam sandler. it is done. there will be no jack and jill 2. the world is freed from the curse which is adam sandler


End file.
